charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Charmed:Image Policy
The Charmed Wiki image policy is designed to keep the Wiki's images orderly and of decent quality. Sources Character(s) There are several sites where you can find and download Charmed screen caps, episode and promotional stills. To help you out, we have listed three of the most used sites: * Charmed Images : This site contains pictures of everything Charmed. This site is most preferred for the episode and promotional stills as well as behind the scenes pictures. * Innocently Charmed : This site contains many behind the scenes pictures. * The Demons Jumble : One of the top sites in the Charmed community, TheDemonsJumble has thousands of screencaps of the show. However, these screencaps are from tv, and are in very low quality. We prefer that you use one of the above three sites. Should they not have what your are looking for, you may use a screencap from TheDemonsJumble. Performer(s) As like screen caps, there are also several sites where you can find and downloaded different images of the actor's and actresses, below we have listed the four sites that updated their gallery daily, however they are only for the four main actresses, Shannen Doherty, Holly Marie Combs, Alyssa Milano and Rose McGowan. * Stunning Shannen : This site contains different images of the actress Shannen Doherty, who protrayed Prue Halliwell. It includes screen captures from other films and television show's she has appeared in. * Holly Marie Combs Portal : This site contains different images of the actress Holly Marie Combs who protrayed Piper Halliwell. However, it does get updated weekly and most of the gallery includes screen captures from Holly's new show, Pretty Little Liars * Essentially Alyssa Milano : This site contains different images of the actress Alyssa Milano who protrayed Phoebe Halliwell. The gallery gets updated weekly and sometime daily. * Rose-McGowan.com : This site contains different images of the actress Rose McGowan who protrayed Paige Matthews. The gallery gets updated as much as the owner can. Quality of Performer Images *When uploading images for performer pages and/or infoboxes, use promotional images or photos from official photoshoots instead of candid appearances. *When adding photos to a performer page, please use photos of the performer, not the character they portrayed on Charmed or another film/series. Naming * When uploading an image, do not forget to use a clear, recognizable name (i.e. 03x22 - Prue Dies). * When you have named an image incorrectly, do not upload the same image under the correct name, instead, contact one of the admins or Bureaucrats on their talk pages and ask them to move the image to its correct name. * Do not redirect images, either rename it without leaving a redirect or have it deleted by an admin and upload a new version. * When using the gallery, slideshow, or slider uploader, rename the images that you intend to upload on your computer before uploading them to the wiki. Duplicate images When you upload an image that is already uploaded on this wiki, it is considered a duplicate image. * Duplicate images should not be uploaded and will be deleted when detected. * Duplicate images may be uploaded as to replace a lower quality version of the same image. Infobox Images * All infobox images must be the size of 255px. * If the image is longer then it is wide then the size may vary between 200px and 275px. * Animated GIF images for infoboxes may be 320px. Images Without a Caption * If you have an image that you do not think needs a caption, remove the 'thumb' tag (|thumb|) and assign a location (left or right) and a reasonable size (200px-300px). This will tidy up the presentation of an image without a caption. Quality * The quality of the images should be the highest quality possible. * Images should be without logo, watermark etc. whenever possible. * Images may not contain subtitles or any other disturbances or alterations. * In case of duplicate images, the highest quality version will be kept. Videos * Videos allowed to be used in articles include trailers, episode clips, official presentations and promotional video's. * Videos not allowed to be used in articles include videos that show the complete issues, fan-made videos, and videos not relevant to the Charmed series. However, these videos may be used on userpages. Personal Photos * You may only upload a personal picture of yourself as your Userpicture. * You are forbidden to upload photos of yourself, your family or friends onto the wiki. The only time this is possible is if you have as your small Userpicture. This is for the safety of yourself and others. Deletion * Images and videos may be deleted by the admins and Bureaucrats if they do not meet any of the above criteria. If you find that an image has been wrongfully deleted, please politely contact one of the admins or bureaucrats on their talk pages. * Images may be tagged for deletion when they are obvious spam, vandalism, low quality or duplicates. * Photos of yourself, your family, friends or anyone else related to you will be deleted automatically. *Unused images (images that are uploaded without being added to at least one page) will be deleted instantly. Image Policy